


Connor's First Shopping Trip

by river6h



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hank is a Sugar Daddy (jk), M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Shopping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, androids are bad at shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river6h/pseuds/river6h
Summary: Hank decides its time to get Connor some new clothes.





	Connor's First Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation of my other short fic "Goodnight, Hank", but it's not necessary to read that first.

“Let’s go, Connor.” A coat landed on top of Connor, who had been sitting on the couch. He looked up and saw the detective motion towards the door. Connor stood up and followed. 

 

“Where are we going, lieutenant?” He asked, curious about the other man’s plan. It was rare for Hank to leave the house in the middle of the day when he wasn’t working.

 

“Finally going to get you some clothes, can’t have you wearing my rags all the time.” Hank replied, getting into his car. Connor perked up and followed the detective into his car.

 

“I do not mind your clothes, detective. They have a certain… flair, to them.” Connor turned to the detective, giving him a wink. Hank rolled his eyes and started the car.

 

The drive to the mall was anything but quiet, Hank had decided a week ago that it was time to ‘educate’ the android about his favourite music. He sang along loudly, slightly off-pitch, to the classic rock on the radio. Connor had to remember to turn down his hearing sensitivity, but he nodded his head along to the music, pleased when Hank looked at him in appreciation. They pulled into the parking lot and parked. Getting out of the car, Connor stopped to assess the mall. Hank took off ahead of Connor, expecting him to follow, which the android complied with. He stopped walking outside a large department store and steered the android inside to the men’s section. They stopped, and Hank looked expectantly at Connor, who hesitated.

 

“Detective, I must inform you that I have never needed to choose apparel for myself before.” He confessed, looking around at the many racks in apprehension.

 

“Yeah, that’s obvious.” Hank huffed and rolled his eyes, turning to the clothes and scanning through them. Connor stood at the ready behind him, analyzing the man’s movements. Every few items Hank would stop, pick one up, turn back to Connor, and either narrow his eyes and tilt his head 10 degrees to the left, or shake his head and put the item back. The android had no idea what criteria Hank was going by to pick his clothes, but it was fascinating. Was that shirt too blue? Was the pattern too bland? Connor had no idea, only holding out his hand to carry whatever item the lieutenant thought suitable for him.

 

By the time the detective was finished, Connor was holding a pile of 27 shirts and 15 pants. He was grateful for his strength that allowed him to hold it all without toppling down.

 

“Alright, now you gotta try them on, kid.” Hank said, turning and walking towards the changerooms.

 

“Why? It would be an inefficient use of time. I can easily measure these clothes and calculate what will fit my body adequately, there is no need to physically wear them.” Connor explained, already mapping out the measurements of his form. The detective shook his head and took the clothes out of the android’s arms, hanging them up in the changeroom.

 

“I don’t care if you _can_ do that, you need to see it on you. It’s different, I don’t know.” Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulder, and he allowed himself to be pushed into the small room. He still did not understand what the man meant, but he knew it would be a lost cause if he argued. He stood in the center of the room and looked at the dozens of hangers in front of him. Hank closed the door as he left Connor in the room. “Now, get undressed, and try some on. Call me if you need me.”

 

The room suddenly seemed suffocating. Connor slowly unbuttoned his borrowed shirt, and carefully folded it. He removed the rest of his clothes and placed them beside his shirt. Then he stopped. There were so many options. He felt his throat constrict. His fingers brushed through the shirts, unsure of where to start. He searched through the web for images of ‘male clothing’ but that only overwhelmed him. He did not know how to look like one of those pictures. He did not know what would be considered appropriate for something like him. Connor thought it was almost humorous, that one of the most advanced law enforcement androids ever made could be stopped short by _fashion_.

 

A few minutes passed. He heard a light knock on the door.

 

“Err, Connor? You doin’ alright in there?”

 

“Unsure, detective.” He replied, his voice faint even to his own ears.

 

“Do you want me to come in?” Hank’s voice was cautious through the door. Connor unlocked the door and stood back, letting the older man enter the room. Hank looked around for a threat, before observing the android. He noticed the red light flashing in the mirror on his forehead. Hank’s concerned eyes slowly widened as he took in the lack of clothing on Connor’s body. Connor could almost feel where the detective was looking, starting as his collarbone, following the line of his sternum, past his soft abdominal muscles, to rest on his tight black briefs. His mouth dropped open.

 

“Connor…do... do you have a dick?” Hank asked, shocked, his eyes still focused on the android’s lower half.

 

“Yes, detective. Cyberlife must have thought it would be useful when they designed me, though I’m not entirely certain why.” Connor explained, starting to feel warm. He bit his lip. The detective still hadn’t looked away. “Would you like to see it?” He asked, placing his hands on the waistband. That got the man’s attention. Hank flushed and turned away, grumbling to himself. He sat on the chair in the corner of the room and refused to meet the android’s eyes. Connor felt vaguely disappointed for some reason. He looked back at the clothes. “Hank, I am at a loss for what to do with the clothing you have selected for me.”

 

“Just put something on. Grab that green shirt there and those jeans.” Hank muttered, still blushing and unable to meet the android’s eyes. Connor nodded and turned around, more comfortable now that he had some instructions to follow. He put the specific items on and turned back, catching the man’s attention. Hank nodded. “There, see? It looks good. Real good.” Hank cleared his throat and Connor still was confused, but he trusted his detective’s opinion. He smiled brightly and received a small one in return. “Alright, now the red one, and the black pants.”

 

Connor followed Hank’s instructions, and slowly they chipped away at the mountain of clothes. When they were finished, Hank had selected several shirts and pants to purchase. Connor had not made any choices himself, preferring to base his opinion on the detective’s eyes. Whenever Connor wore something the man liked, his pupils dilated by 16.3%. It was an easy pattern to follow, and he could predict what the man would say about his outfit. They exited the changing room, the items piled in Connor’s arms, a mixture of work clothes, casual clothes, and sweatpants for lounging. He felt considerably better than he did earlier, now that he had the detective to decide for him.

 

“You need some boxers too.” Hank said as they walked through the store. Connor nodded and made his way to the proper section. Once again, the abundance of choice overwhelmed the android, and he turned to his friend.

 

“Hank, I am unsure what would be proper for me to wear. What would be your recommendation?” He tilted his head, taking in all the colours and styles. Hank scratched his head and turned away from the android.

 

“I dunno, kid, you should probably get a bunch and try them out. I already got your clothes, I ain’t grabbing your underwear too.” Connor frowned, but looked back at the boxers. He decided to match them to the shirts in his hand and pulled out a few different colours. Walking through the aisles, he grabbed the necessary ones, only to stop as something caught his attention. He paused and looked at the pair in front of him. They were a deep blue with cartoonish paw prints all over. Connor felt attached to this pair. It was the first time today he actually _wanted_ to buy something. He smiled and lifted them up to show them to the detective. Hank gave him a thumbs up. “I guess you’re a dog-person, huh?”

 

“I do not know, lieutenant. I recognize the association with dogs that the paw prints mean, but for some reason it’s causing me to feel positive emotions. I think I wish to purchase these ones.” Connor turned the boxers over in his hand, reading the words on the back he had not noticed before. “Hank, what do the words ‘ _doggy-style_ ’ mean?” A loud choking sound came from the detective, and Connor quickly looked up at him. Hank was wheezing and slapping his chest. “Are you alright, detective? Do you require assistance?” The man shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Let’s go, and put those back.” Connor frowned, which looked more like a pout on his face.

 

“Hank, I wish to purchase these ones. I like dogs.” He stood firm, and the man rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Fuckin’ spoiled ass android.” Hank grumbled, grabbing the boxers and adding it to the pile of clothes. Connor grinned and followed the detective as he walked towards a human cashier who was playing on a tablet. No androids had remained at this store after the revolution. Most androids had left their enslavement, but some had negotiated to be paid if they chose to remain. Connor stopped short, causing Hank to look back at him.

 

“Wait, Hank, I’m sorry I did not think of this sooner, we need to put the clothes back.” Connor said, his face falling. The pleasure he had felt moments earlier was erased.

 

“What? Fuck you talking about, Connor?” Hank asked, confused. The man walked back and picked up the clothes in the android’s arms.

 

“I no longer have access to the fund that Cyberlife had set up for me when we were working on the deviant cases. I have no money to purchase these clothes.” He explained and made to grab the clothes back. Hank swerved out of reach and threw the clothes onto the counter; the young cashier began scanning.

 

“I know that, dummy, I’m getting them for you.” The detective rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Connor stopped him, placing his hand on the man’s arm.

 

“I can’t let you do that, detective, I can come back after I’ve secured stable employment-“

 

“Connor.” Hank interrupted him, and the android paused. “Let me get this. It’s a present. Happy Android Revolution day, or some shit, I don’t know.” Connor hesitated, his LED blinking yellow. Hank rested his other hand on the android’s and gave him a firm squeeze. Connor met his eyes and slowly dropped his hand from the man's arm. The man nodded at him and turned back to the cashier, ready to pay. Connor blinked rapidly, trying to process his new emotions. Hank was his friend, he wanted to buy him gifts. This was a normal human concept. If it was so normal, then why did his interior biocomponents feel like they were vibrating?

 

The cashier handed Hank a bag and went back to their computer. Hank turned and smiled at Connor, grabbing his arm and ushering him out of the store. They walked to the car in a comfortable silence. Hank popped the trunk to put the bag down, and as he closed it, Connor grabbed his attention.

 

“Hank,” He started, and the detective turned to him, “Thank you. I’ve never received a gift before. I’m not sure what the appropriate response should be.” He looked up at the taller man, suddenly uncertain, his eyes wide.

 

“Goddamnit,” Hank sighed and moved forward, pulling the android into a rough hug. “Fuckin' puppy eyes, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Connor was startled, but quickly wrapped his arms around the man. He grasped at the thick leather of the man’s coat, leaning into the warmth in front of him.

 

“I do not wish to kill you, detective, please do not think that.” He mumbled, face pressed into Hank’s shoulder. He felt a rumble of vibrations as the man chuckled.

 

“Just an expression, Connor.” The lieutenant shook his head and released the android, who’s arms suddenly felt empty without the detective in them. Hank grinned and brought a hand up, ruffling the brown hair in front of him. Connor laughed at the odd sensation, his scalp tingling with the movement.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 

And Connor smiled, because he knew what home meant now. It was dog hair, beer bottles, and sarcasm. It was loud music, black coffee, and grey hair. It was rebooting in the morning with sunlight passing through the blinds, white sheets wrinkling underneath him, a warm hand holding his.

 

His home was wherever Hank was.

**Author's Note:**

> plz excuse the absolutely disgusting ending I have no idea how to write emotions for an android


End file.
